shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
Saving the Queen Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **Hecklah *'Prerequisite:' **Guardian of the Dead Quest (mainline) *'Description:' **Hecklah speaking: Je-An Jah has sent me the antidote through a phoenix. As soon as it flew to me it burst into flames, and I found the antidote within its ashes. Here, take it. He also sent a message to me about the antidote. We don't want to raise the Vizier's suspicions, so the antidote will change The Queen's appearance completely. She will resemble a J'harian warrior. You must tell her so that she does not panic. Now you must go and rescue the Queen. As soon as you put a foot in the Blood Pit you will have to battle a Rolt. There is a golden sculpture of a Rolt in the Ancestral Keep. Rolts are Guardians of the Dead. They are brutal and their sole purpose is to guard those who are entombed within. You must defeat the Guardian before you can enter the Secret Tomb. The Blood Pit is south east from this Forgotten Tomb, at the bottom of a cavernous pit. **Rolt (Guardian of the Dead) speaking: You have dared to disrespect the sanctity of the dead. In doing so you have challenged me, Rolt, Guardian of the Dead. You shall suffer dearly for this insult. PREPARE TO DIE. As you enter the Secret Tomb you see the coffin. Slowly you open the lid and see the Queen lying pale and cold. You give her the antidote. After an age she opens her eyes and you help her to sit up. '' **Queen Yalis speaking: is that you? So, I see that my desperate plan worked. Thank goodness Je-An Jah created an antidote in time! But why do I look like this? It is hard to appear different, but if it will help my cause, so be it. At least I have always admired the J'harians for their strength and courage. Come, let us go to the Temple of Flame. ''You manage to return the Queen to the safety of the Temple of Red Flame. There you are welcomed by Je-An Jah who sends word of the Queen's safety to the hidden royalists. After some days of rest and recovery you are summoned by the Queen. **Queen Yalis speaking: , I and my people are forever in your debt. I don't know what the future holds for all of us who fight against the Vizier, Lord Ance and his Dark Army, but I am honored to have you by my side in this war against darkness. It is good to know that in the dark days to come I will have you, my True Knight, fighting by my side. * Required: **Kill 1 Guardian of the Dead. **Obtained 1 Antidote. **See The Sleeping Queen to continue the quest. **See The Queen of J'Hahenstar in Temple of the Red Flame to complete quest. *'Rewards:' ** 832 Gold and 3057 XP. *'Additional Info:' **The challenge consists of: 4 Gibblers and Guardian of the Dead. Category:Main Story Quest Chain